one night in heaven
by Henry Fitzroy's Girl
Summary: this is a fluff story CoreenHenry based. not completed yet should be soon
1. Chapter 1

One night in heaven

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Summary: this is just some fluff based on Coreen / Henry.

It was late Friday evening Vicki had asked Coreen to go and work with Henry for tonight as she had made plans to go out with Mike.

Henry is in his condo drawing when he hears a knock on the door "Who is it?" He asks as he walks over to the door.

"Its Coreen can I come in?" She asked as she was hopping he would say yes

"Sure the doors open" He said as he went into his room to change into something more comfortable.

"Thanks Vicki asked me to come over as she wants me to work this case with you" She said as she smiled when she saw Henry walk out of his room in a pair of jeans and no shirt. "Nice body"

"Thanks it helps that I work out every day" He said as he walked back over to Coreen. "Let me help you with that"

"Thank you it's not that heavy it's just my…." She said as Henry kissed her.

"It's just your laptop?" Henry responded as he took the bag and Coreen to the couch. "So what's this case about?"

"Well its Pandora's box I think Vicki was not specific with the details she just told me that" Coreen said as she followed

"Would you like something to drink" He asked as he wached her move

"Wine if you have any" She said as she looked around "You truly are an amazing artist"

"Sure coming right up" He said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass "Red or white?"

"White if you have any, if not red is good" She said as she sat on the couch and opened up her laptop bag. "Dam I must have left my laptop at the office"

"What's wrong?" Henry asked as he walked out of the kitchen with two glasses one filled with white wine the other filled with a blood red liquid.

"Forgetful me I left my laptop at the office now we have no way of working" She said as she stood up to take the glass

"Don't worry about it I'm sure we could find other things to keep us busy" He said as he smiled.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rated: PG

Summary: Coreen is not as strong as Vicki is so Henry has some control but how much control he has is up to Coreen.

"So what do you have in mind Henry?" Coreen asked as she sat back down

"There are many things we could do" He said as he sat down beside her and smiled.

"Don't you dare go all black eyed and fangy right now" She said as she smiled and saw his fangs "Later Henry you can drink if you wish just not right now"

"Oh…Alright later" He said as he turned on the T.V.

"Anything good on TV now?" She asked as he flipped through the channels.

"No nothing good" He said as he turned off the TV and looked at Coreen "So what do you want to do?"

"It's up to you" Coreen said as she smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"What did you say Vicki was doing tonight?" Henry asked as he moved closer to her.

"She said she had to do something with Mike but I'm not sure what" She responded as she smiled

"We could go out or something?" He suggested as she got up and walked to the balcony.

"Where would you want to go?" She asked as he followed her.

"We could go to that new Goth club that just opened on Richmond or we could rent some movies and stay in" He said as he watched her ponder the ideas.

"Rent some movies and stay in" She said as she turned to face him "Plus I think were going to need more wine too"

"Good choice now the video store is two blocks away we can either walk or I can drive as the L.C.B.O is about the same distance" He said as she walked out onto the balcony overlooking the bright lights of downtown Toronto.

"Drive sounds better as its pretty cold out tonight and I don't feel like freezing my ass off" She said as she walked back inside and sat on the couch again.

"So what movies were you thinking of renting?" He asked as he followed her like a lap dog.

"Horror like all the Saw movies and final destination 1, 2, & 3 and possibly hostel 1 and 2" She said as she waited for his reaction.

"Interesting selections sounds good we should get a move on then" he said as she waited for him to get up.

"Let's go" she said as she got up.

"Here's your jacket" he said as he helped her put her jacket on.

"Thank you" She said as she leaned into him and kissed him on the lips.

He proceeded to kiss her back making use of the fact that she was now using her tongue. "This feels so right but we better get going if we want to get the movies and booze before they close" He said as he pulled away.

"Your right plus we have all night to kiss" She said as he held her close and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Ladies first" He said as he opened the door.

"Thank you" She said as she exited the condo with Henry in tow

"So L.C.B.O first or video store first?" He asked as he locked the door.

"Video store then L.C.B.O" She said as they walked to the elevator.

"Alright sounds good to me" He says as they enter the elevator and he pushes the ground floor button.

They exit the elevator and proceed to his car.

As they pulled out of the parking garage Coreen looked out the window at all the lights. "Do you know where this place is?" She asked as she looked over at Henry.

"I do there both at Yonge & Dundas square" He said as he looked back at her and smiled. "We should be there in a few minutes"

"Alright" She said as they pulled onto Yonge Street.

So the next few minutes Coreen spent playing with Henry's radio as she wanted to find some music to listen to.

"Were here" He said as they pulled into the parking garage and found a spot.

"Good I need to stretch" She said as she got out of the car and walked over to Henry and took his arm

"Video store first?" He asked as they walked to the elevator and he pushed the button.

_**MC: Sorry this chapter is so short I've been working alot and I haven't had alot of time to write **_

4


End file.
